the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Post-credits scene
}} A post-credits scene (also called a tag, stinger, coda, after-credits sequence or credit cookie) is a short clip that appears after all or some of the closing credits have rolled and sometimes after a production logo of a film, TV series or video game have run. It is usually included for humour or to set up a possible sequel. History One of the earliest appearances of a post-credits scene in a modern mainstream film was in The Muppet Movie in 1979, and use of such scenes gained popularity throughout the 1980s at the end of comedy films. In 1980, Airplane! ended with a callback to an abandoned taxicab passenger who was not a primary character. Enhanced application continued in August, 1987, when in Masters of the Universe Skeletor's head emerges from the water at the bottom of the pit, saying "I'll be back!". The Muppet Movie also began a trend of using such scenes to break the fourth wall, even when much of the rest of the film had kept it intact. The scenes were often used as a form of metafiction, with characters showing an awareness that they were at the end of a film, and sometimes telling the audience directly to leave the theatre. Films using this technique include Ferris Bueller's Day Off (in which the title character frequently broke the fourth wall during the film) and the musical remake of The Producers. The post-credits scene in the latter film also includes a cameo appearance by Producers creator Mel Brooks. Post-credits scenes also appeared on the long-running television show Mystery Science Theater 3000, introduced in the 1990 episode Rocket Attack U.S.A., continuing until the end of the series. With few exceptions, they highlighted moments from the films that were either particularly nonsensical or had simply caught the writers' attention. Modern film examples Stingers lacking the metafictional aspects also gained prominence in the 1980s, although they were still primarily used for comedy films. Post-credits scenes became useful places for humorous scenes that would not fit in the main body of the film. Most were short clips that served to tie together loose ends—minor characters whose fates were not elaborated on earlier in the film, or plotlines that were not fully wrapped up. For example, all five Pirates of the Caribbean films include such scenes. During its wide release, Napoleon Dynamite features a stinger that reveals that Kip and LaFawnduh get married. In the film The Cannonball Run, bloopers from the film are shown. Many of Jackie Chan's American-made movies feature outtakes during the credits which often show him getting injured doing his own stunts. Even when post-credit scenes started to be used by films with little comedy development, the same format of giving closure to incomplete storylines or inconsequential characters remained in use. Using humor in such scenes is also still common for more serious films, as in the film Daredevil, in which Bullseye is shown after his defeat by Daredevil in a full body cast. Other films eschew the comedy in favor of a twist or revelation that would be out of place elsewhere in the film, as in X-Men: The Last Stand s post-credits scene, where Professor X is shown to be alive after his apparent death by the hands of the Phoenix. Another example is the stinger at the end of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets which features a post-memory loss Lockhart. A third example occurs in Young Sherlock Holmes: during the entire credits, Rathe is shown traveling to an Alpine inn, where he signs the register as "Moriarty". With the rise of pre-planned film franchises, post-credit scenes have been adopted in order to prepare the audience for upcoming sequels, sometimes going so far as to include a cliffhanger ending where the main film is largely stand-alone. The cinematic release of The Matrix Reloaded demonstrated the sequel set-up use of stingers by featuring the trailer for The Matrix Revolutions. Some films, including Richard Linklater's School of Rock, take the idea of the post-credits scene to its limit by running the credits during the main action of the film. In this example, the characters perform a song in the last minutes of the film, and the credits run inconspicuously until one character sings the line "the movie is over/but we're still on screen". The Marvel Cinematic Universe has made extensive use of mid- or post-credit scenes (often both) which mainly, but not always, serve purpose as a teaser for one of Marvel Studios' future films. For instance, in the post-credits scene of 2010's Iron Man 2, a large hammer at the bottom of a crater in a desert in New Mexico is shown being located by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson, thus setting up their next release, 2011's Thor, while the post-credits sequence of Captain America: The Winter Soldier introduces the characters of Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, who go on to face and then join the Avengers in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Other times, rather than to tease other films, these films use mid- and post-credits scenes as jokes, such as The Avengers, which has a post-credits scene of the team eating shawarma in a derelict restaurant in the aftermath of the film's climactic battle, or Spider-Man: Homecoming, which features Captain America educating the audience on patience. The credits of many Pixar films, including A Bug's Life (1998), Finding Nemo (2003), The Good Dinosaur (2015) and Finding Dory (2016), have included comedy. Other Pixar films, such as Cars (2006), Toy Story 3 (2010) and Inside Out (2015), have included an epilogue that plays during the credits. An unusual use of the post-credits scene is to fulfill contractual obligations. In order to secure the personality rights to produce The Disaster Artist, a biopic of Tommy Wiseau, the filmmakers were obligated to include a cameo by Wiseau himself. This scene was filmed, but relegated to the post-credits sequence of the film. In video games Video games, particularly those with complex stories, also use post-credits scenes. An early example is EarthBound, in which Ness awakens to knock on the front door just like the beginning of the game, and finds Pokey Minch's younger brother Picky with a message from his big brother Pokey, indicating that he escaped and warns Ness to come and get him. Common is a scene or voiceover after the credits, of one or more characters speaking, revealing new information that gives a new perspective to the previous events as well as setting up part of the next game in the series. As the credits for modern games get longer, added cut scenes that maintain interest during the credits are becoming more common. References External links * MediaStinger — coverage of stingers in films, television and video games * What's After the Credits? — coverage of stingers in films, television and video games Category:Film scenes Category:Film and video terminology